Same Mistakes
by ShotMeOuttaTheSky
Summary: Five boys, two girls. One Direction Fic Please R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. So this is just a random fan fiction idea that I came up with. It's what I do when I get bored so please don't hate me. I probably won't be posting authors notes on all of my chapters unless of course I change something, or you need to know something about the story. I'll probably put author's notes to thank you guys, if I get any reviews. So rather than bore you to death by making you read this, let's get on with the story. Enjoy**

**Oh and yes this story is also on my other account_ Padfoot (no space) Marauder_, but I forgot the email address for that account, so if I can be bothered to write more chapters for _But a number _ Then I will upload it to this account also**

* * *

_Disclaimer: This story is just for fun, I don't know One Direction and no events in this story are true events... I own Lucinda and Emma and any other people you haven't heard of (because they all come from my head) but yeah the boys are the boys and they're not mine. They are their own people. Just don't kill me for using them_

* * *

Lucinda POV

* * *

"Emma!" I called as I walked towards my best friend. We were meeting in the local town to do a bit of shopping before we had to start revision for school, Emma's head snapped up and she grinned at me. Emma is 5"9 with brown hair which is naturally straight and reaches her shoulders, pale skin and dark brown eyes. She's been my best friend for god knows how long. I on the other hand am the complete opposite to Emma, I'm small, only 5"3 and I have grey eyes and dark red/purple hair (I dye my hair a lot) which is naturally curly and reaches the small of my back.

"Hey Luce, long time no see" She grinned as I reached her, she held out her arms and I hugged her before we both started laughing. We're both 16 years old, just a month apart. We go to the same school too so things were great, and we were in pretty much every class together

"Yeah because three days is such a long time" I grinned linking my arm with hers and walking through the shopping center

"It is when it's the Easter holidays"  
"True"  
"I love what you're wearing" Emma grinned. I smiled and looked down at my dark blue skinny jeans, grey vest top and red leather jacket, paired with my high topped trainers. I had straightened my hair and clipped back my side fringe so it stayed out of my eyes  
"Thanks... and ditto, you look great!" I exclaimed looking over her outfit (Black leggings, Dark red, knee-length dress with black heeled boots and a black cardi over the top)  
"Thanks" She said and we started laughing again

As we walked through the shopping centre we noticed that there were quite a lot of people there, more than usual. They were all jumping up and down in big groups, screaming and gossiping  
"Oh my god! They're actually here!" We heard one girl squeal to her friend  
"Hey Emma" I muttered poking her side as I rolled my eyes at the girl  
"Yeah?" She asked doing the same  
"Oh my god I have ELBOWS!" I exclaimed loudly, imitating the girl and quoting our favourite television programme, F.R.I.E.N.D.S of course

"No way! ME TOO!" Emma joined in and we jumped up and down screaming and waving our elbows in the air. The group of girls stopped and glared at us, we just laughed and continued walking  
"So, are we going to buy Titanic for our sleepover tomorrow night?" I asked "We might need to add tissues to the list of things to buy"  
"Hell yeah!" Emma grinned "What's a sleepover without a chick-flick and a few tears?"  
We gave each other solemn expressions and pretended to wipe a few tears away from our eyes  
"HMV here we come"

We continued walking, talking about the most random of things as we made our way towards HMV. As we neared the shop we saw a huge group crowded around the outside of the shop. I sighed and worked my way around the group to find the DVD section  
"Who died?" Emma muttered sarcastically as she was shoved by a girl who looked around the same age as us  
"God, please don't let it be Peter Andre here again" I replied dodging through the crowd and coming out the other side victorious  
Emma laughed and followed me. I searched through the racks of DVD's and told Emma to go and ask somebody if they had the DVD. After five minutes of searching I gave up and waited for Emma to come back with any news. The crowd was getting bigger so I escaped to the back room. It didn't matter, my friend from school Jake worked here so it was cool for me to be there. I sat down on a sofa in the staff room and sighed closing my eyes and enjoying the piece

"Wow, you're not even the one stuck out there with them and you look like hell" A male voice chuckled. I opened my eyes and looked towards the voice. The owner of the voice was a boy who couldn't be much older than me, he looked about eighteen and had brown curly hair

"It's hell out there" I relied rolling my eyes and leaning back on the sofa  
"Wow, I'm very surprised" the voice said and I felt the weight of him sitting down on the sofa too  
"How so?" I asked keeping my eyes closed

"Most girls would kill to be here right now, but you don't seem to care" he answered. I opened my eyes and looked at him "I'm Harry by the way, Harry Styles"  
"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" I asked raising an eyebrow and turning to face the boy "because it doesn't, but it's nice to meet you Harry, I'm Lucinda"  
"Wait, are you telling me you don't know who I am?" He asked and I noticed a hint of surprise in his voice  
"Exactly that" I answered

"Wow" He muttered and grinned at me. He had just opened his mouth to say something else when the door opened and a Blonde boy walked in

"Come on Harry, we need to get out there" He said, I glanced up at him and smiled  
"You're from Ireland?" I asked, surprised at my own forwardness  
"Yeah... I am" He answered hesitantly "Who are you?"  
"That's cool, I have family from Ireland" I grinned "Oh and I'm Lucinda... who are you?"  
"Niall Horan" The blonde boy answered  
"Nice to meet you Niall"  
Harry turned to Niall and smiled  
"She has no idea who we are"  
"Seriously?" Niall chuckled  
"Seriously" I answered  
"Well, how about we swap numbers and if you figure it out, you can give me a text?" Harry suggested  
"err... okay" I muttered taking out my phone and giving it to him, he put his number into it and then texted himself from my phone and saving my number

"there we go" he smiled handing it back to me "It was lovely to meet you Lucinda"  
"Ditto" I muttered as he stood up and joined Blondie at the door  
"See ya's Lucinda" Niall grinned and they walked out. I sat there for a few minutes and then walked back out into the shop

"LUCINDA! Where have you been?" I heard Emma yell as she grabbed me and dragged me from the shop "They haven't got it in, they're re-releasing it or something like that" She explained as she walked away from the shop. I nodded but I wasn't taking in what she had said, as we were leaving the shop my eyes had landed on a poster

'One Direction CD signing today. 1pm-3pm HMV, Town Centre'

Under the writing there was a picture of five boys. My eyes grew wide and I looked down at my phone. My sister would kill me when she found out  
"Are you okay?" Emma asked, realising that I hadn't answered her  
"Yeah... I'll tell you at Lunch" I muttered pulling her towards a cafe so we could get some food

* * *

Harry POV

* * *

I walked back towards the table which was crowded by screaming fans.  
"What's Hazzah grinning about?" I heard Liam ask, a smirk in his voice, as we reached the table and sat down signing things for our fans as they came and cried, some of them screaming even louder  
"Harry met a girl who wasn't a fan... had no clue who he was and when I went in to get him she had no clue who I was either" Niall explained  
"OOH!" Louis grinned "Was she pretty?"

"You could say that" Niall laughed and I punched him playfully on the shoulder. The boys made a few more jokes about the girl but I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about the girl and wondering if she would text me, I slipped my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. It had been an hour since she had left and countless fans had come and gone but I hadn't received any texts. I sighed and sat back in my chair. After ten more minutes I decided to text her

'_Figured it out yet? H x'_

I sat back and waited for her reply

* * *

Emma POV

* * *

I walked away from Lucinda to see if I could find Jake and ask him about Titanic. I dodged through the crowds and finally spotted his messy black mop of hair  
"Jake!" I called and waved when he turned around  
"Hey Em's, where's Luce today?" He asked

"she's somewhere over here" I said motioning towards the crowd of screaming girls  
"Oh right, Well tell her I say hi"  
"Will do" I muttered "Now, I need to know, do you have Titanic in anywhere? Luce and I have searched everywhere and we can't find it"  
"Afraid not" Jake sighed "With the film coming out in 3D they said we have to re-release it, so we won't have it for a while"  
"Oh alright then, Thanks anyway Jake" I smiled and gave him a hug "Enjoy work"  
"Oh I won't" He chucked "Enjoy shopping"  
"Will do!"  
I laughed and walked back to where I had left Lucinda but she wasn't there. I searched around the shop for her and sighed, typical of Lucinda to wander off and not let me know. I walked out of the shop and sat on a bench, waiting for her to come out. After around ten minutes I saw her walking out of the shop  
"LUCINDA! Where have you been?" I yelled running to her and grabbing her arm, dragging her away from the shop "They haven't got it in, they're re-releasing it or something like that" I explained. I turned to Lucinda to see if she was listening to me, only to find her staring wide-eyed at her phone  
"Are you okay?" I asked looking at her worriedly  
"I'll tell you at lunch" she muttered and dragged me off towards our favourite cafe.  
"Okay then" I muttered glancing back at the store

* * *

Lucinda POV

* * *

"You what?" She laughed, I had just finished explaining to her what had happened and she seemed to find it hilarious "Annie is going to kill you when she find out who you've been speaking to"

"it's not funny!" I exclaimed as she continued to laugh  
"How did you not know who it was?" She asked me taking a sip of her Vanilla milkshake  
"I'm not obsessed like Annie is" I muttered "I've only ever heard one of their songs and I've never watched the X-Factor, so how was I supposed to know?"  
Emma started laughing again and my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and saw that I had one new text. I unlocked my phone and scrolled to my texts.  
'One new message from Harry', I grimaced and clicked on the read button

'Figured it out yet? H x' I read and laughed

"What?" Emma asked and I showed her the text

"You have his number?" she asked. I nodded and she started to laugh "Text him back!"  
"What do I say?" I muttered taking back my phone "he'll think I'm some freaky, stalker fan if I tell him"  
"He texted you Luce, I'm pretty sure he's the creepy stalked" she joked  
"Fine, I'll text him" I muttered and rolling my eyes

'_Yeah I figured it out, smart aren't I, L x'_

I showed the text to Emma and pressed send.  
"Priceless" She laughed  
"Oh I know, I'm amazing" I said flicking my hair over my shoulder and laughed. We sat drinking our milkshakes and gossiping. After about half an hour I felt my phone vibrate again. I unlocked it and saw that I had another new message  
"It's him" I laughed reading the text  
"What does it say?" Emma asked grinning

'_Oh ever so. The guys and I are going to Nando's... want to come? H x'_

"Should we go?" I asked Emma  
"Hell yeah! We can piss everyone at school off, it'll be great!" She laughed

"Okay then"

'_Sure thing, When an__d which Nando's, there are like two in town... oh and is it alright if my friend comes? L x'_

I sent the text and got a reply and few minutes later

'_Now, and the one by Top shop... sure thing, the more the merrier... see ya soon. H x'_

"Let's go!" Emma said and grabbed my hand pulling me towards Nando's_  
_"Nando's here we come!" I laughed running after her

* * *

**A/N: There's the first chapter guys, Will be posting a new one soon... hope you enjoyed it_  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**CA/N: Hi everyone, this is the second chapter... enjoy**

* * *

_Disclaimer: This story is just for fun, I don't know One Direction and no events in this story are true events... I own Lucinda and Emma and any other people you haven't heard of (because they all come from my head) but yeah the boys are the boys and they're not mine. They are their own people. Just don't kill me for using them_

* * *

Harry POV

* * *

We stood outside Nando's waiting for Lucinda and her friend to arrive. I shuffled nervously from foot to foot glancing around every few minutes to see if I could spot her

"Dude, chill" I heard Niall say "They'll be here"  
I sighed and leaned against a wall outside of Nando's glancing around at the rest of the boys. We all wore hoodies and sunglasses so as not to be spotted by any fans. That didn't stop us getting weird looks though; it's not every day you see five guys standing outside a restaurant wearing hoods.  
"Is that her?" Liam asked nodding towards two figures walking up towards us. The taller of the two seemed to be dragging the shorter one who looked as though she'd rather be anywhere but here.  
"That's them" I nodded

"I'm going to say hello!" Louis exclaimed running at the two  
"Louis!" Zayn laughed "You'll scare them"  
We decided to follow Louis and I couldn't help but laugh as we reached them. Louis had Lucinda in a bear hug, whilst her friend stood off to the side laughing  
"Yeah hi to you too Louis" Lucinda muttered smiling slightly

"HI!" Louis yelled  
"Lou, let go of the poor girl" Liam chuckled. Louis pouted but did as he was told whilst Lucinda smiled in thanks.  
"So... going to introduce us then?" Zayn smirked  
"Right" I muttered grinning sheepishly "Guys this is Lucinda, Lucinda these crazy lot here are the guys"  
"Nice to meet you" she smiled "This here is Emma, she's one of my best friends" she added as an afterthought  
"Hi Emma" everyone but Louis said. Louis had other ideas; he grabbed Emma in the same bear hug he'd just released Lucinda from. We all laughed at Emma's face when he did that and laughed even more when she flicked him on the head causing him to let go and pout  
"So... are we going to eat then?" Lucinda asked  
"Yeah I'm starving!" Niall muttered. I looked at the others who all nodded. I walked towards the doors motioning for everyone to follow, as we got to the door I saw Lucinda give Emma a look, I'd have to remember to ask Emma what all that was about.

"Hello and welcome to Nando's, table for?" A lady who looked about thirty said as we entered  
"seven" I said smiling at her  
"Alright follow me this way please" She said leading us into an isolated corner where a circular table stood. We took our seats the order going Niall, Liam, Louis, Lucinda, Myself, Zayn and Emma. Lucinda looked around, she seemed to be looking for someone in particular  
"You okay?" I asked her, nobody was really paying us much attention as they were all talking about something, or the other  
"Yeah" she answered looking down at the table  
"You don't seem to be"  
"Yeah, it's just that my old best-friend works here" she shrugged "We didn't really end on a good note"  
"Oh... right" I said not wanting to force the story out of her "Well, ignore that fact and lets have a bit of fun, yeah?"  
"Yeah" She grinned

It was about an hour and a half later when we all left Nando's, The meal had been full of laughs and was all together quite fun. Emma had dragged Lucinda to the toilets and whilst they were gone Louis had thought it would be funny to stick a clove of garlic in Emma's straw and a chip in Lucinda's. Let's just say that the girls weren't impressed but got their own back on him by pouring half a bottle of hot sauce into his coke whilst he was ordering another portion of chips. The look on his face could only be described as priceless

"Well that was fun" Liam smiled as we all walked down the quiet high street in the direction of the car. We had offered to give the girls a lift back to Emma's house and they had happily agreed  
"Yeah, it really was" Zayn chuckled  
"For some" Louis muttered, a pout on his face  
"Don't pout Louis, it's not very becoming" Emma laughed "Besides, it was you who started it all"  
Louis continued to pout, knowing that she was right. We continued to walk, there was a silence but it was a comfortable one, which was broken by Louis not a couple of minutes later as he tripped over Emma's leg

"NO FAIR!" He yelled  
"You shouldn't of tried to trip me then Lou" She smiled  
"Oh shush" Louis grumbled as the rest of us laughed at him. We reached the car and all piled in, Emma sat giving the directions to her house to the driver and the rest of us sat in the back dancing and singing along to the music that was playing on the radio

"I'll be there for you!" Louis yelled along to the Rembrandts song  
"When the rain starts to fall!" Lucinda joined in  
"I'll be there for you!"  
"Like I've been there before"  
"I'll be there for you"  
"'Cuz you're there for me too...!" We all sung through our laughter as the song ended. Today had been great, we had gone to the signing, planning to go straight home afterwards but meeting Lucinda and Emma had changed that  
"Got to love FRIENDS" Lucinda smiled  
"Who doesn't?" I asked  
"Weird people!" Emma called from the front  
"True"

"I bet we know more about FRIENDS than you two do" Liam smirked as Zayn hi-fived him  
"Is that a challenge ?" Lucinda asked, a cheeky grin on her face  
"Why yes, yes it is Lucinda" Liam winked  
"Challenge accepted!" She yelled, causing the rest of us to cheer. Zayn got out his video camera and turned it on, he hit the record button and turned the camera to Louis  
"Hello, and welcome to the FRIENDS show down! We have six competitors here today" Louis said in his presenter voice "On Team one we have, Harry, Liam and Niall!"  
The four of us cheered

"And on Team two we have Lucinda and Emma!" The two of them cheered as Emma climbed into the back of the car  
"Okay... first question, for Liam! Who has a third nipple?" Louis asked as Zayn pointed the camera towards Liam  
"Chandler" Liam rolled his eyes "What kind of question was that?"  
"Ignoring that" Louis said "Okay, question for Team two... Lucinda, this one is for you... What is Joey and Chandlers favourite T.V show?"  
"Baywatch" Lucinda answered "EASY!"  
"You go girl!" Emma cheered  
"Okay, question two for Team one, Harry... Finish this line from the Friends theme song: 'So no one told you life was gonna be this way, your job's a joke, you're broke…'"  
"Your love life's DOA!" I sung in the tune of the opening theme  
"Just like yours" Louis said "Okay Emma your go...What is Ross' monkey called?"  
"Marcel"

"Two points each... okay... Niall... What is the name of Chandler roommate once Joey moves out?"  
"EDDIE!"  
"Lucinda... what type of animal is 'Hugsy'?"  
"Penguin!"  
"Liam... where does Gunther work?"  
"Central Perk!"  
"Emma, what is the giant poking device made from?"  
"Chopsticks!"  
"Harry, who do they poke with this device?"  
"Ugly naked guy"  
"Lucinda...Who's middle name is Muriel?"  
"Chandler... Chandler Muriel Bing!"  
"Niall... what is Unagi?"  
"Fresh water eel?"  
"You're out!" Louis yelled  
"WHAT!" Niall exclaimed  
"Unagi is actually a defence mechanism taught to Phoebe and Rachel by Ross!" Lucinda smiled  
"ANOTHER POINT TO TEAM TWO!" Louis grinned "That makes the scores 5-6 to Team TWO! First team to ten points wins! Emma, your go, Who introduced Phoebe and Mike?"  
"Joey!"  
"Liam, how many sisters does Joey have?"  
"SEVEN!"  
"Lucinda, What is Joey's catchphrase?"  
"How you doin'" Lucinda winked  
"Harry, Who marries Chandler and Monica?"  
"Joey!"  
"Emma, what is Ross and Rachel's baby called?"  
"EMMA!" Emma laughed "Who do you think I'm named after?"  
"Liam, how many types of towel does Monica have?"  
"... eleven?"  
"Lucky one... Lucinda, answer this and you win this show down...What was Monica's nickname as a field hockey goalie?"  
"BIG FAT GOALIE!" Lucinda grinned in triumph  
"There we have it guys, Lucinda and Emma have won the FRIENDS show down!" Louis grinned before making his voice normal again "Oh, and any of you who don't know, this here is Emma and Lucinda, they didn't know who we were, and they are awesome girls... and our NEW best friends!"  
"Awesome! I'm best friends with a chipmunk!" Emma laughed  
"That's all from us, but we'll do a proper video diary sometime next week!" Louis waved at the camera as we all yelled our goodbyes. Zayn switched off the camera just as the car stopped outside of a house  
"Thanks for a great day guys" Lucinda and Emma smiled as they scrambled out of the car  
"We'll see you guys soon yeah?" I asked  
"Of course" Lucinda grinned "Oh and text me when you've uploaded the video, I want to see how amazing I looked when I crushed Liam like a bug"  
"Will do!"  
We all waved to the girls and laughed as Liam pouted. The car drove off and everyone turned their attention to me  
"What?" I asked

* * *

(A/N: I could of ended it there but I decided to be nice, since I haven't updated in ages I'll write an EXTRA long chapter, was anyone else trying too get the answers to that quiz? And die-hard FRIENDS fans among you?)

* * *

Lucinda POV

* * *

Emma and I ran into her house laughing

"Hi girls" Hey mum called from the kitchen  
"Hey Mum!" Emma called as I called a simple 'Hi'  
"Today was amazing!" I grinned as Emma walked up the stairs to her tiny room  
"It really was... who'd of thought we would've ended up liking One Direction" She laughed "I mean not two days ago we chose not to know who they were"  
I laughed and flopped down onto her bed  
"So what're the plans for tonight?" I asked

"I was thinking we play Harry Potter Lego up here for a while, walk the dog and then go mad?"  
"Sounds like a plan to me!"  
Emma grinned and plugged in her Wii, before sitting down next to me and chucking the controls at my head  
"Owwie!" I yelled as they hit me  
"You should have ducked!" She laughed. I glared at her as the game started up. We were playing years one-four since we were amazing at that one, and we'd probably end up playing years five-seven later that night. We laughed with each other as we argued over which character to be  
"But I want to be Fred!"  
"Too bad, I'm Fred!"  
"Please let me be Fred!" I pouted  
"Fine" She sighed and left the character so I could be Fred "But just for that!" she grinned evilly, I gave her a look and she winked at me. She opened up the character page and clicked on Hermione in her Yule Ball dress  
"The hell?" I asked  
"FREDDY!" Emma yelled controlling Hermione to run towards Fred  
"NO!" I screamed and made Fred run across the great hall

"FREDDY! FREDDY FREDDY FREDDY FREDDY!" Emma laughed as Hermione continued to chase Fred. I joined in with her laughter and Fred started running in circles  
"He looks like a chicken" I giggled  
"Freddy, cluck, cluck, Freddy" Emma winked. I smiled and exited the game going to the third year and went onto the Remus and Sirius bit  
"Moony!" I grinned making Sirius run at Remus  
"Padfoot!" Emma laughed doing the same "It's a shame this can't go in slow motion, total bromance moment right there"

"Yeah it really is"  
"So, can I do this bit?" She asked  
"Fine" I muttered rolling my eyes as she took control of the game. I sat and watched her as she did something on the level, when I screamed and jumped a mile in the aim. My arm was still holding the control and my movement caused my arm to fling out, hitting Emma's character with a spell and turning him into a frog. She looked at me, not paying attention to where she made him run and ended up in a hole in the wall  
"Why the scream?" She asked  
"My phone went off in my pocket" I laughed. I took my phone out of my pocket and smiled when I saw who the text was from

"Who is it?" Emma asked?  
"Harry" I laughed  
"What does it say?"  
"Hey, what're you guys up to?" I read. I glanced up at the game to pause it and burst out laughing  
"What?" Emma asked  
"Look!"  
She looked up at the screen and cried out in shock  
"I'm stuck in the wall! Luce let me out!"  
"Why should I?"  
"Because I'm stuck!" She yelled. I continued to laugh as she swung around her remote trying to aim spells at Sirius. She was unsuccessful for a few minutes, but then she managed to hit me  
"Hey!" I exclaimed as we paused the game  
"Let's go take the dog out!" She smiled  
"Okay, I'll just reply to Harry"

'_Hey_  
_Not up to much, just playing Harry Potter Lego with Em...I turned her into a frog... so she gave me antlers_  
_you up to much?_  
_L x_'

* * *

_**A/N: Here you are, Six pages on word with font size eleven. I'll start writing the next chapter now... and the things between Emma and Lucinda are mostly based on real life things... even if I have written the boys into the scenarios **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hello everyone, Yeah this is chapter three. I hope you all are enjoying this story. It's quite random but I got bored and... yeah**_

_**For those of you who read my other stories... I'm sorry but I have given up on Cold Magic, I know it didn't even get to the good bit but I sort of lost interest in that story... SORRY!**_

_Disclaimer: This story is just for fun, I don't know One Direction and no events in this story are true events... I own Lucinda and Emma and any other people you haven't heard of (because they all come from my head) but yeah the boys are the boys and they're not mine. They are their own people. Just don't kill me for using them_

* * *

Lucinda POV

* * *

The next morning Emma and I woke up to the sun streaming through a crack in the curtains, I sighed and rolled over to check my phone for the time

"What time is it?" Emma grumbled covering her face with her cover

"Eight Thirty" I answered yawning

"So we got like four hours of sleep?" Emma asked sitting up. I nodded and she laughed and crawled over to turn on her T.V

"I'm not even tired" I smiled feeling full of energy

"Neither am I" Emma replied as she flicked through the channels on the T.V, we finally agreed on watching the end of Two and a Half Men, and F.R.I.E.N.D.S after that. We sat laughing at Ashton Kutcher when Emma stood up and dragged me off of my mattress

"Wha?" I exclaimed

"We're going to make breakfast!" She grinned

"... okay then" I said "What are we having?"

"I don't know yet"

"Right..."

We rummaged through her cupboards and finally decided to make pancakes

"What's the recipe?" Emma asked

"I don't know"

"look it up!""Why me?"

"Because I said so!" Emma argued handing me her Ipad "Now tell me what I need"

I googled the recipe and read out the ingredients

"And finaly you need... Plain flour" I read out

"I don't have that"

"What do you have?"

"self-raising"

"That'll be fine" I shrugged "it's all flour"

"We'll use that then!" She grinned grabbing the self-raising flour from the cupboard

"Let's make pancakes!" I yelled!. Emma grinned and grabbed her Ipod from the side, plugging it into the dock in the corner of the kitchen

"Why is it so quiet?" I asked

"My mum and dad are at work and my sister stayed at a friends last night and is going shopping with them today" Emma shrugged scrolling through her playlists before finally deciding on one and shuffling the songs

_With or without you_

_ With or without you_

_ I can't live With or without you _

_And you give yourself away_

_ And you give yourself away_

_ And you give And you give_

_ And you give yourself away_

U2 blasted through the speakers and Emma and I laughed and started dancing around her kitchen

"BREAKFAST TIME!" Emma yelled jumping towards the oven

"Oh God... we're all going to die" I laughed

"My cooking isn't that bad!" Emma pouted "Now... which do I use?" She asked holding up a saucepan and a wok

"Neither... you use a frying pan" I muttered rolling my eyes

"Last time I used this one" She said indicating to the Wok

"Then use the Wok"

"The wha?"

"The one you used last time"

"right"

I laughed and walked towards her Ipod turning up the music

"Look! Luce!"

I turned around and laughed at Emma, she had made the batter and was attempting to flip one of the pancakes

"What is that?" I asked

"A pancake" she answered "what do you think it is?"

"How is that a pancake?" I asked laughing, I walked over to her and picked the Pancake up out of the Wok, It was hot but I wasn't paying attention to the heat, I was more focused on the pancake, which was stiff as a board and cracked as I moved it "wow"

"Try it!" Emma yelled

"Are you sure I wont die?"

"Are you questioning my skills?" Emma asked looking hurt, I gave her a look and she laughed "Yeah ignore me... just try it!"

"Okay" I muttered, I walked over to a plate and covered it in Lemon and Sugar before putting the food on the plate and trying it "Wow... it's not all that bad!" I laughed

"TOLD YOU!" Emma grinned turning back to make another

"Whatever!" I muttered eating the rest of the pancake

I stood eating and dancing to the end of one of Katy Perry's song when I heard Emma swear

"What happened?" I asked turning to face her. Emma looked up at the ceiling and my gaze followed hers

"How did you get it up there?" I asked

"I flipped it"

"It looks really stuck!" I said and started laughing. As we were laughing What makes you beautiful came on and we jumped around dancing. Just before the chorus the door bell went oiff

"Can you go get that Luce?" Emma asked

"Why me?"

"Because I'm going to try get that thing off of the ceiling" Emma sighed

"Fine" I laughed at her face and walked towards the front door, grabbing my cardigan as I did. On the way top the door I took a glance in the mirror, happy that I had worn my hair up the night before so it wasn't that much of a mess. I opened the door and blinked in shock

"HI!" Louis grinned

"err... Hi" I replied looking back to the kitchen where Emma could be heard singing Zayn's part of the song

"Not going to invite us in?" Harry winked

"oh right" I stepped aside and let them in "Come on in"

The six of us trudged into the kitchen, Emma had her back to us so she didn't see who was with me. HArry stepped forwards just as his solo came on and started to sing, Emma turned around and jumped

"The hell!"

"HI EMMA!" Louis yelled causing me to flinch

"Not so loud Lou" I muttered

"Sorry" He whispered

"What are you guys doing here?" Emma asked

"Well, we were bored and we remembered your address from last night so we decided to come and surprise you" Liam explained

"Right... We'll be right back" I muttered grabbing Emma's arm

"Okay" The guys chorused as I dragged Emma from the room. We sprinted up the stairs and started getting dressed

"Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze... LUCE SING ALONG!" Emma sung as she walked into the bathroom to finish cleaning her teeth

" It means no worries for the rest of your days" I sung

"It's our problem-free"

"Philosophy"

"Hakuna Matata!" We sung together, laughing as Emma walked into the room and flopped down onto her bed next to me where I sat checking twitter

"Wow we're so weird" I laughed checking my hair and make-up in Emma's mirror

"You can say that again" A voice came from the doorway. We looked up to see Harry and Niall laughing

"Guys!" I complained "What are you doing here?"

"Well we came up to see what was taking so long" Harry explained

"And I was hungry" Niall chipped in

"We were ten minutes" Emma rolled her eyes "that's a record for Luce and myself"

"Come on let's go down so they don't complain anymore" I sighed and stood up, I walked out ofthe room and ran down the stairs to the kitchen with everyone else

"So can I have some food?" Niall asked when we reached the kitchen

"Yeah sure" Emma muttered flicking her eyes up-wards, I followed her gaze and saw that the pancake was slowly unsticking from the ceiling and was a few seconds away from landing on the floor

"Just stand here and I'll make you one" I smiled leading him towards the spot just below the pancake

"err... okay" he said doing what I said anyway

"good... and in three"

"two" Emma smiled standing next to me and getting out her phone

"One!" We both yelled as the pancake fell onto Nialls face

"There you go" I laughed skipping into the living room as Emma snapped pictures of Niall and uploaded them to twitter

"Thanks" he muttered sarcastically

The others came into the front room a few minutes later and we all settled down to watch some T.V

* * *

Harry POV

* * *

We followed Luce into the front room and looked around

"You can sit you know" Emma muttered from behind us

"Yeah right... who wants to sit where?" Liam asked

"Well, I'll have a sofa" Zayn said walking over and sitting down on one of the sofas

"Yeah, me too" Louis grinned sitting down next to Zayn

"me three" Liam said taking a seat on the other one

"I'll stay here" Lucinda said from her spot on the floor

"I'll take the floor too" Emma smiled and sat on the other side of the living room, in front of the sofa that Liam was sat on

I looked over at Niall who shrugged. He took a seat on the sofa next to Liam and I went and sat next to Luce

"Hi there" she grinned when I sat next to her

"Hi" I laughed

"So... what do we watch?" Emma asked

"F.R.I.E.N.D.S!" Lucinda yelled

"Hell yeah!" The rest of us chorused

"okay then" Emma smiled and flicked on the T.V which was ironically playing F.R.I.E.N.D.S already

"It's The One Where Everybody Finds Out" Luce grinned

"i love this one!" Liam yelled

"BUT THEY DON'T KNOW WE KNOW THEY KNOW WE KNOW!" Emma laughed

"Liam, do they know we know?" Luce asked

"err... no?" Liam said looking down

"Liam?" Luce asked with a stern voice

"They know you know" Liam sighed

They rest of us laughed

"Wow you guys are so sad!" Zayn muttered leaning back on the sofa and closing his eyes

"It's not sad... it's life" Luce laughed

We had sat for at least two hours watching FRIENDS and I stretched out. Lucinda was leaning next to me quoting the episode by heart

"You must be a huge fan of FRIENDS then eh?" I laughed

"Yeah, I love it" She smiled "I even have the box set"

"Who is your favorite character then?"

"Joey... or Rachel" She shrugged "they're all awesome... I've even been told by my friends at school that I'm just like Rachel"

"Really?" I asked

"Yup, I'm a bit of a spoilt brat" She laughed

"You don't seem like it"

"Well that's a good thing"

"So if you're Rachel... who is Emma?"

"Oh she's Monica!" Luce exclaimed and I laughed

I put my arm around her and sat back to watch more FRIENDS. Zayn and Louis had fallen asleep and were now tangled together, I gotout my phone and took a picture before uploading it to twitter

"Hey guys?" Emma asked

"Yeah?" Liam and Niall asked

"Well, how about we annoy those two?" She grinned "Also, I want to go to the park and those two are still asleep"

"Yeah okay... but how?" I asked

"Oh I think I know how" Luce laughed. Emma stood up and walked towards the two sleeping bodies

"OH MY GOD, IT'S UGNLY NAKED GUY!" She yelled with Luce joining in for the last pat. Louis and Zayn shot up and fell off of the sofa whilst Liam, Niall, Luice and I cracked up. Louis sat up and glared at us

"Not cool guys" he muttered

"Well get up lazy, we're gping to the park" Emma said

"OOH THE PARK!" Louis grinned jumping up and running towards the door, Zayn just groaned and stood up slowly

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

All seven of them walked to the park. Lucinda and Emma leading the way

"BIG SWING TIME!" Emma yelled and Luce laughed

"You're such a freak Em" Liam chuckled

"Yeah, but I'm a cool freak" Emma smiled

They reached the park and Emma and Luce ran straight for the swing, which was more of a huge chair than a swing

"Louis! Push us!" Emma yelled

"No way! I'm going on the slide!" Louis yelled. Zayn rolled his eyes and sat on the bench in the corner of the park

"Fine" Emma sighed. Lucinda stood up and pushed the swing before jumping back on

"I'm bored" Emma complained after a while of swinging. She jumped off the swing and ran towards Harry, Liam and Louis who were taking it in turns to run up the slide

"I'M A REAL BOY!" Emma yelled as she ran

"Emma's mad" Niall laughed sitting next to Luce on the swing

"NO!" Emma called over "I just had sugar!"

Luce laughed whilst Niall just rolled his eyes

"I'm trying to sleep!" Zayn complained

"Oh shut up you!" Emma and Louis yelled at Zayn before hi-fiving each other

Luce laughed, this was going to be a good day

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you are all enjoying it, please review and... yeah review please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hello again everyone. So this is chapter four. Please excuse me if I don't update all that much in the next few weeks. I have exams and all that, but if you read this story than please don't leave it. I will be back, and I will be updating, What I might just do is update twice today and then I'll update again when I have time **_

_**Revision sucks **_

_**Anyway yeah, so enjoy this chapter. I'll try to make it long, and I really am sorry if I don't update for a few weeks. But I will try and update as quickly as possible**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: This story is just for fun, I don't know One Direction and no events in this story are true events... I own Lucinda and Emma and any other people you haven't heard of (because they all come from my head) but yeah the boys are the boys and they're not mine. They are their own people. Just don't kill me for using them_

* * *

Harry POV

* * *

We had spent the day hanging out with Luce and Emma, it had been quite funny. The best part was probably when Louis tried to tackle Luce but she jumped out of the way and he ran into a bush and got stuck. We left him there for a while and went to get ice cream, but then we felt mean, so we went back to find him sitting on the floor next to the bush pouting.

"HARRY!" Zayn said waving a hand in front of my face and snapping me out of my daydream.

I shook my head and looked at him "Yeah Buddy?"

"What were you thinking about?" He asked, a smile on his lips

"The traffic"

"Of course" He muttered sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and went back to looking at the television, Liam and Louis were sitting in the kitchen doing god knows what whilst Niall was laying on the floor in front of the sofa, fast asleep

I sighed and stood up "Anyone want a milkshake?" I asked

"ME!" I heard Louis yell from the kitchen

"Yeah me too" Liam's answer followed

I looked at Zayn who nodded and said "Yeah, I'd love one"

"Me please" I heard Niall mumble. I looked at Zayn who shrugged. Niall was still curled up on the floor with his eyes shut

"I thought you were asleep" Zayn said

"I was, but then I woke up" Niall chuckled sleepily

I walked towards the door "Right, so the usual yeah?"

There was a chorus of 'Yeah's' So I turned and walked out of the door. I shut the door to Liams place and started walking down the stairs; I hadn't gotten that far when I heard footsteps following me

"Wait for me Haz!" Louis called running down the stairs, I sighed but stopped and waited "Thanks"

"Yeah, come on" I said as we walked out into the cool night. It was around half ten and we had only arrived back at our place a few hours before. The girls had been a right laugh today and I couldn't wait to see them again, I don't think Louis or any of the other guys could wait either.

It was weird, having Luce and Emma not think of us as One Direction, but as five normal teenage boys, who liked to have fun. It was good though, I doubt we would have randomly gone to Emma's house that morning if they had been like any other fan, to be honest, I don't even think the girls were fans of us. Luce's sister was, I knew that because she had told me, and that was the only reason she knew some of our songs. I glanced towards Louis who was smirking in my direction

"What?" I asked him

He chuckled "You're thinking about Luce again, aren't you?" He asked

"Nope" I lied

"Don't lie to me Styles"

I sighed and nodded "Yeah... I was thinking about Luce again"

"You really like her don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's just say that you've never been this... weird over a girl before"

"oh... well yeah I guess I do like her" I answered looking down at the leaves on the floor as we walked

Louis skipped in front of me and stopped, causing me to walk into him "Tell her" he said simply

"What? I asked "Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm Louis" Louis answered with a cocky grin on his face

"You know what I mean Lou" I said walking around him "I couldn't tell her, there's no way that she likes me in... that way anyway, besides, she looked awfully close to that guy she was texting earlier"

Louis laughed "Yeah, that's one of her best friends, and you can tell her, also, she does like you... like that"

"How do you know Lou?"

"I can see it, every time she talks to you, her face lights up. She looks for you if you're not near her and when she hears your voice..."

"Alright Lou, I get it" I muttered

"So?"

"So what?"

Louis rolled his eyes "are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know... maybe?"

Louis rolled his eyes again "No, not maybe, you are going to tell her"

"okay... I'll tell her"

Louis grinned and continued walking down the road with me a little bit behind. I pulled out my phone and started typing. I had to do this, r I'd probably lose her

* * *

Luce POV

* * *

I sat in my room on Skype with Emma and my other friend Sadie. We were sat discussing plans for the next few days. We had ten days left of the half-term and sometime during those ten days we had to start revision

I looked at the screen where I could see Emma texting "Where's Sadie gone?" I asked noticing that Sadie was nowhere to be seen

"She went off to get food" Emma said not looking up from her phone

I laughed "Of course"

"So... are we going to tell her?" Emma asked

"I think we should"

"But what if she freaks out?"

I rolled my eyes "Then she freaks out"

"So we're going to tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Sadie asked sitting down in front of her laptop with a pile of food

Emma looked up "Luce... do you want to explain?"

"Why do I have to explain?"

"Because it was you who started al this"

I huffed "Fine!"

"Okay, stop doing that and just tell me!" Sadie muttered

"Right..." I started "So, two days ago, Emma and I were in town, and One Direction were doing a signing of some sort. So we went to see Jake at work, then it was a bit crazy so I went to the staff room where I saw..."

"You didn't!" Sadie gasped

Emma rolled her eyes "Let her finish Sadie"

"Right... sorry"

"Thanks" I smiled and went on to tell Sadie about how we had met One Direction and gone to Nando's with them. I then went on to tell her about how they had shown up at Emma's house and how we spent the whole of the day with them "and then I came home and we went on skype" I finished

Sadie sat with wide eyes "Oh my Rowling!" She grinned "That is so cool!"

"Yeah... I guess it is"

"We can't let anyone at school know though guys, or else we'll be bombarded with questions, and also they might find a way to tell the guys how weird we are" Emma said

"I agree!" Sadie smiled

"We aren't weird" I muttered rolling my eyes "We're totally awesome"

The three of us started laughing when my phone buzzed next to me. I grabbed it and clicked on the 'One Message' button to see that I had received a text from Harry

Sadie noticed me looking down and voiced what her and Emma were probably thinking "Who is it?"

"It's him" Was all I said. I opened the text and stared at it with wide eyes

_Hey Luce_  
_You free tomorrow? From H x_

"What did he say?" Said asked

I showed her the screen through my camera and said "He wants to know if I'm free tomorrow"

"Why do you think that is?" Sadie asked

"Who cares why, say yes Luce!" Emma sighed "You like him so say yes, and go meet him!"

"I do not like him!" I muttered looking down

Sadie snorted "Yeah right Luce, I could tell the whole time you were telling the story, you've got it bad girl"

"Oh shut up!" I yelled

"No damn way" Said smirked quoting one of my favourite songs

"Well there's no way that I'm ever going to tell him" I muttered "He probably has some celebrity girlfriend anyway"

"nope, he's single" Emma voiced up

I looked at her weird and she laughed "I just asked Niall and he said that Harry is single"

"Woah! You asked Niall!" I exclaimed. Emma nodded and I fell back onto my pillows

"Drama queen" Sadie laughed

I sighed and texted back

_Hey, yeah I'm free tomorrow from L x_

I lay back listening to Emma and Sadie discussing the pros and cons of marmite and nutella when my phone buzzed again

_Awesome, if you don't mind i'd like to meet up, I'll pick you up from the park near Emma's at eleven? Hx_

_Sure thing, see you then L x_

"Well?" Emma asked

I rolled my eyes, of course they had seen me texting "I'm meeting him tomorrow, he said he'll meet me at the park near yours"

"Woohoo! Now for the most important question... what are you going to wear?"

"Jeans and my 'supermegafoxyawesomehot' t-shirt" I said

"Because you think Harry is SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot?" Sadie asked innocently

"Good bye Sadie" I muttered deleting her from the chat

Emma laughed "That is horrible"

"Whatever, I'm going now, goodnight" I laughed

"Bye Bye my little Ranger"

"yeah bye" I laughed and ended the call.

I shut down my laptop and got into bed. It was already eleven thirty and I wanted to be on time tomorrow. I sighed and closed my eyes before sinking into a deep sleep

* * *

_**A/N: Chapter four is done. Yes I used a few Team Starkid references there. I do love Starkid, and FRIENDS. Anyway, I already have an idea for chapter five, so i'll upload this one and then chapter five**_

**_There will be more POV's in later chapters, I just need to focus on Harry and Luce at the moment_**

_**... ENJOY!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hello everyone So this is Chapter five. This is a chapter that I thought of whilst being 'TOTALLY AWESOME' and jamming to Starkid. If you know who Starkid or Dikrats are then you'll get what I'm talking about. If not then you'll still get it. Anyway, enjoy this Chapter because it is unfortunately the last one you lot will be getting for a while. As soon as my exams are over and done with I will update again. So please enjoy this chapter and review! More reviews means faster updates**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: This story is just for fun, I don't know One Direction and no events in this story are true events... I own Lucinda and Emma and any other people you haven't heard of (because they all come from my head) but yeah the boys are the boys and they're not mine. They are their own people. Just don't kill me for using them. I also do not own Team Starkid, no matter how much I would love to (Joey Richter... nom!) but yeah, they're not mine_

* * *

Luce POV

* * *

I woke up the next morning at eight in the morning on the dot. My parents had already left for work so the house was silent. I flicked on my IPod and set one of my random playlists on shuffle. After doing that I rolled out of bed and walked towards the bathroom to have a shower. Once I had finished showering I walked back to my room and grabbed my clothes. I pulled on my dark blue skinny jeans and my 'SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot' T-shirt before sipping on my 'We Will Rock You' hoodie. It was two sizes too big for me but I loved it.

_My mind is racing but my heart it beats faster_

_I'm in control, commander and master_

_Lady fate creating disaster_

_But she ain't the boss of me... nu-uh_

_A head on collision with a catastrophic set back_

_Makes you either want to get lost_

_Or get back_

_I chose the latter_

_Let's not forget that_

_We hold the cards this time..._

I sung as I danced around my room. I glanced at the time and turned up my music as I sat to do my hair and make-up. I had washed my hair the night before so it was its natural curly mess and pretty unmanageable. I sighed and pulled my hair into low bunches. I then did my make-up, natural of course. I didn't want to look orange or anything.

After had done that I grabbed a breakfast bar and a drink before, cleaning my teeth and dancing around some more. I looked at the time and saw that I had thirty five minutes until I was meeting Harry, and I knew that it took me twenty five minutes to walk to Emma's house, which was five minutes away from the park. I grabbed my IPod, headphones, phone, keys and some money before slipping on my shoes and walking out of the house.

I walked in the direction of the park singing along quietly to the playlist I had been listening to since I had woken up.

* * *

Louis POV

* * *

I walked into Harry's room in order to wake him up. It was half nine and he'd have to leave by ten if he were to get to the park to meet Luce on time. I opened his door to see him still fast asleep, so I decided to wake him up in the most annoying way I knew.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled jumping on him

He groaned and turned over "Go away Louis"

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you lose Luce because you've stood her up" I smiled innocently standing and walking from the room

"SHIT!" I heard Harry yell before he ran from his room towards the bathroom

"You're welcome" I laughed watching him

* * *

Harry POV

* * *

I drove through the streets near Emma's house, the park was only down the road and I had five minutes in which I had to be there. I parked the car and quickly checked my reflection in one of the wing-mirrors. Then I took a deep breath and put up my hood before walking in the direction of the park. I was nearly there when I saw Luce sitting on the big swing singing quietly to herself. I crept towards the park listening to her

"I wanna be somebody's buddy, somebody who will be my buddy back" She sung

I jumped over the fence and smiled, leaning against the frame of the swing "You're good" I commented causing her to jump

"Oh god!" She jumped and I chuckled "Don't do that!"

"Sorry" I smiled "Shall we?"

She stood up and put her IPod into her pocket before following me back towards my car.

"So..." She said as we walked "You wanted to meet up?"

* * *

Luce POV

* * *

"So..." I started as we walked away from the park "You wanted to meet up?"

"Oh right... yeah" he muttered looking away

"Why?"

He shuffled awkwardly and then turned to face me, "Well, there was something I wanted to tell you"

"Right... " I said looking at him "Well before you do, can I just tell you that you're an amazing friend Harry"

"Friend?" he asked, his face falling a little... I quickly changed what I was saying

"Well, I don't know... I'm not really sure what we are. Are we friends... or do you want to be more?" I asked him

He looked at a tree behind me and sighed "well-"

"Oh... I get it" I muttered, I knew he wouldn't feel anything for me. So what was the point of sticking around "I have to go"

"What... why?" He asked, hurt evident in his voice

"I have plans... besides, there's not really much point in sticking around if you're just going to shoot me down. I could have had feelings for you Styles, but now I doubt I could ever have them!" I turned on my heel and started to walk away "Goodbye Harry"

"Luce... wait!"

* * *

Harry POV

* * *

I sighed and walked towards Luce "Luce wait,... I've never thought of you like that before-"

"I know Harry, you don't have to say anything else... see you around Harry Styles" She turned and walked away and I stood walking towards her, She cut me off before I could even finish my sentence. I wanted to tell her how I had never thought of her like that, in those two days... not until Louis pointed it out, I was oblivious and I was blind to my feelings... I had to tell her how I really felt

"Wait, Luce, don't go... there's something I need you to know!" I called out my words not really making much sense

"What is it?" She asked looking at me curiously

"Um, It's just... I wanna, gah, um... shit" I looked down unable to get what I wanted to tell her out. I had it all in my head, but my brain wouldn't connect to my mouth... "I don't know"

She sighed and continued to walk away "Whatever, goodbye Harry"

"Just wait!" I said hurrying after her, I knew that I had to tell her, if I didn't then I was probably going to lose her, it was now or never "give me a minute... my heads confused but I know there's something in it. Won't you stay? Please stay, until I get it clear"

"What are you trying to say?" She asked turning back to me and giving me a strange look

"Well... what I'm trying to say is, i'd feel much better if you would stay here"

_**(A/N: Hey all, okay, that little bit was sort of taken from Starkid, one of their productions called MAMD (I'm not saying the actual name) and here's the link. The song is called 'Even Though' and it sort of slotted in well with what IU was trying to get to happen http:/www (dot )youtube (dot) com/watch?v=OqMh3HG_VSw**__**  
**_

_**And yes there probably will be more Starkid stuff in other places)**_

"What?" she asked. I motioned for her to come back and she hesitantly took a few steps towards me, I couldn't blame her, I was acting like a right weirdo... all this because I wanted to tell her how I felt

"I guess, what I'm trying to say Luce is that I like you... a lot, and well... I don't think I've ever actually fallen for someone as fast as I've fallen for you. But I had to tell you, and I totally understand if you don't like me back" I said walking towards her

"Harry..." She started

I sighed "I knew it, I told Louis not to get me to tell you"

"Wait Harry no... listen to me" She said walking towards me and looking into my eyes "To tell you the truth I'm shocked because, well, I really like you too, and yeah it's only been three days but... oh I don't know..."

"You do?" I asked

"Yeah" She answered blushing "I've just realized how desperate that must make me sound"

I laughed "You don't sound desperate, far from it... so Luce there's something I want to ask you"

"Yes Harry?"

"Well... will you be my Girlfriend?" I asked

She smiled "Only if you'll be my boyfriend" she joked

"Of course" I grinned hugging her. It felt right hugging her, and I had hugged her plenty of times in the last two days, but this time, I felt something else in the hug

"Woah, did you feel that?" She wondered aloud

"It's like our hearts just skipped a beat" I muttered cringing slightly at the cheesiness of what I had just said

Luce suppressed a giggle before answering "Well, that's probably because our hearts are dancing a waltz to a song in four-four time" I pulled out of the hug and looked at her, she just blushed some more and continued talking "But yeah, I get what you mean... mine too"

I laughed and poked her in the side "You were quoting that thing again weren't you?

"Not my fault, you

totally just quoted it too!" She pouted

"Well I wouldn't know, because I've never seen it!" I rolled my eyes

"Whatever" She laughed

I grinned down at her and slipped my fingers through hers so that her hand was holding mine "Come on, let's go tell everyone the news. Emma and some other girl are at Liam's place"

Luce nodded and we walked hand in hand through the park, back towards my car so we could get to Liams place

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that. Yeah there was a little bit of romance there. I had to do it! I was listening to the song and it so worked. Anyway, I probably won't update for the next few weeks, but I really hope you are enjoying the story so far**_

* * *

_**The songs in this chapter were**_

_**No way- AVPS**_

_**Dark, Sad, Lonely Knight- HMB**_

_**And**_

_**Even Though- MAMD**_

* * *

_**TTFN! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY! aah I haven't updated in ages and I'm really sorry for that! But here is the long awaited sixth chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Direction!**

* * *

Zayn POV

"Hey Guys, what do you think will happen between Luce and Harry?" I asked walking into Liams living room where Niall, Liam, Louis and Emma were all sitting and talking about the most random crap in the world.

Emma looked up, a smirk on her face "Well, If Luce likes Harry the way that I think she does, and I'm pretty certain she does, they'll be a couple by now!" She exclaimed

I chuckled and sat down on the floor next to Niall, hopefully things between Luce and Harry would go well, I really liked Luce and I had the feeling that she would be an awesome friend. We'd all decided to meet at Liam's place so that we could spend the day hanging out. Lice and Emma had started school again the week before and it had been nonstop, we hadn't even been able to Skype with them because they had been just that busy. It sucked really, Harry did nothing but whine about not being able to see Luce and Niall did nothing but talk about Emma. Louis and I had a bet on how long it would take Niall and Emma to get together, they were alike in so many ways, hell if they didn't get together soon I'd end up locking them in a room together until they did. Either that or I'd slap some sense into Niall

"So guys, what do we do until Harry and Luce get back?" Niall asked

"Eat?" Emma suggested and Niall perked up

"How about we watch a movie... and we'll grab some snacks from the kitchen" Liam said

Louis grinned "MOVIE DAY!"

I chuckled at the insane-ness of my friends "Yeah but what film guys?"

"I say we watch 'Only You' it's a really good film!" Emma grinned

"ooh, or Serendipity!" Louis added and we all gave him a weird look "Eleanor made me watch it with her" he shrugged

We all laughed "Let's watch Thor!"

"Marvel day!" Liam smiled "I like it!"

I jumped up and walked into the kitchen with Louis to get some snacks, leaving Liam to get the DVD and Emma and Niall to do god knows what. This would be a very interesting day indeed, I just hoped that everything was going alright with Luce and Harry...

* * *

Harry POV

"So Luce" I smiled as I parked the car and walked towards Liam's flat "How about we mess with the others heads a bit?"

"Hmmm, sounds like a good idea, but how should we do it?" She smirked, causing me to chuckled

I stopped walking at the bottom of the stairs that led to Liam's place and turned to face her "Well we could always pretend that we didn't work out... and that we hate each other's guts"

"Are you sure that won't be too hard for you?" She smiled leaning towards me

"Oh I'm sure" I smirked dropping her hand and stomping up the stairs. I turned and winked at her before knocking on the door

* * *

Liam POV

The minute we had all settled down and slipped the DVD into the player there was a knock on the door

"Zayn go and get that" I sighed pausing the DVD which had literally just begun

Zayn groaned but stood up anyway "Yeah make me do it why don't you" He muttered looking out of the peep hole "It's Harry and Luce guys... they don't look very happy"

"Oh shit" Emma muttered sitting up from where she was leaning against the sofa "Do you think that this means things have gone bad?"

"Well there's only one way to find out" Louis and Niall mumbled at the same time

"HAHA JINX!" Louis exclaimed turning to face Niall. We shot him a look and he looked down realizing that now wasn't really the time to be joking around "Sorry"

Zayn opened the door to Harry and Luce arguing

"Well you could have at least said sorry Styles!" Luce all but snarled at the curly haired boy

"Oh dear, last names... this can't be good" Niall muttered

"Well it wasn't me who threw the water in the first place!" Harry glared

"You were being a selfish prick! I didn't know that the lid was open, the only thing that I was trying to do was hit you to make you shut up!"

"Why don't you do us all a favour right now and shut up!" Harry muttered darkly. Luce glared at him and stomped on his toe before storming into the flat and sitting down in front of the television

"Oh you're watching Thor!" she grinned "I love this film... I hope I haven't missed anything"

We all turned to look at her with our eyebrows raised

"We won't be watching this film just yet" I said walking towards her "What the hell happened with you two?" I looked over at Harry

"She was being a complete and utter bitch, she is self-centred, spoilt and a drama queen!"

Luce stood and turned to him "Yeah well at least it's better than what you are!" She hissed "You are a self-centred prick; you think you're so perfect just because you're famous and you don't care about anyone's feelings other than your own!"

"I what?!" Harry glared

"Whoa, calm it down guys!" Louis said standing in between the two of them as they started at each other. Luce looked at Harry whose face was a stony mask before she turned and walked out of the room towards the kitchen, wiping her eyes as she left

"Smart one Harry" Zayn muttered

Harry chuckled slightly and we all looked at him in shock, why was he laughing at a time like this "Yeah it was a smart one" he smiled "Luce you can come back now!"

We turned to look at the kitchen door as Luce walked out laughing. She headed straight to Harry and hi-fived him

"Wow Haz, you're a better actor than I thought" She smiled hugging him

"You what?" I said looking at them with the same confused look that was currently on all of our faces

"We tricked you" Luce shrugged "Played a little prank, because we're just that cool"

Zayn took a step forwards "Wait... so you two are..."

"together? Yeah we're together, we're a couple..." Harry smiled "But we thought that you guys would expect us to be all Happy as Larry or whatever the saying is, so we decided to mix it up a bit"

Emma glared at the two of them "Geez guys, give us a heart attack!"

"So, shall we watch Thor?" Louis asked

"Shall we eat?" Niall added causing us to laugh

I nodded and looked at Harry and Luce who were grinning at each other "Congratulations guys!"

"Yeah congratulations" The others grinned sitting down again

"Why thank you" Luce giggled sitting down on the floor. Harry sat next to her, and pulled her into him. I smiled at the two of them and pressed play. It was a good thing that things were good between them, god knows what would happen if they weren't but it was clear that these two really did like each other. I sighed and turned my attention towards the movie

* * *

Luce POV

After the movie we were all sat around just talking about random things, we had started a discussion on Marvel, it was more of a debate than a discussion, over who the best Avenger was in the film 'Avenger Assemble'

"It's Iron man!" I exclaimed "Face it, Iron man is awesome, Tony stark is a great character and Robert Downey JR is amazingly hot for a guy his age!"

"No way Luce, Loki is obviously the best..." Emma argued

Harry rolled his eyes "He's evil!"

"Yeah but he's hot" Emma grinned

"Oh god Emma no! What are you on?!" Louis exclaimed

Emma rolled her eyes "Just because you like Thor!"

"Thor is epic!" Louis pouted "Just like me!"

"Yeah I bet you'd love to have a Hammer Louis!" I smiled

Louis chuckled "You know it!"

Liam rolled his eyes at us "Come on guys, we all know that the best Avenger was Captain America!"

"No way in hell!" I argued "That film made me fall asleep!"

"Oh and Iron man didn't?" Liam argued back

"No, I was too busy staring at the fit guy on my screen!"

"I like Black Widow!" Harry added

I rolled my eyes "Of course you would, Just because she has a nice arse"

"Well there's that..." he trailed off and I slapped him on the arm

"Okay guys let's settle this once and for all!" Zayn yelled and we turned to face him "The Hulk was the best Avenger... end of!"

"No, no... no!" Everyone started arguing again and I laughed. After a bit of watching and joining in I took out my phone and tweeted

'W/ ZaynMalik1D HarryStyles Louis_Tomlinson Real_Liam_Payne NiallOfficial & Emma_xx arguing about which Avenger is best, who d u think It is?'

I sat back and waited. As I did so I saw Emma turn to me out of the corner of my eye

"This phone... " she started and my eyes widened in horror "I like it"

I shook my head and moved my phone towards me slightly "No Emma... don't!" The boys were all watching with amused expressions on their faces

"ANOTHER!" She yelled impersonating Thor and kicking her leg out, as she did so my phone went flying across the room. The boys all started laughing and I looked at her with wide eyes

"My phone... Emma... that was my phone!" I yelled running to retrieve my phone, luckily it was all right

"Sorry Luce!" Emma smiled innocently, even though she wasn't sorry at all

"Yeah, yeah whatever" I muttered sitting next to Harry again who was still in stitches, along with the other guys "Oh come on!" I huffed causing them to laugh even harder, Emma joining in soon after


End file.
